


More than ever

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [16]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, When swearing comes back to bite you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: A tediously long drive.Scott & Tess get called to Ash’s preschool to discuss a little problem.Plus a teeny bit of adults’ only fun in their empty kitchen.





	More than ever

**Author's Note:**

> Little ears cause a little bit of trouble!  
> 😬🤣🙄🤭

More than ever

It’s 2am when they finally pull into their garage. They sit in silence as the garage door slides snuggly to the floor. Home. She’s so glad to be back in their house after being away for a week visiting friends in Montreal. She can’t wait to sink into their bed, put her head on Scott’s chest and close her eyes.

‘Remember when we took that eleven million hour flight to Australia?’ she asks wearily, turning to face him while reaching over to affectionately run her hand over the back of his head.

‘Yep, it’s seared into my memory and tagged as ‘hellish’. It was such a shitshow that I seriously started looking at real-estate websites while we were in Sydney. I didn’t know if I had the courage to make the flight back’ he sighs as he leans into her touch, switching off the engine and stretching his arms out over the steering wheel.

She turns her head backwards and sees their four kids asleep. They look angelic with their matching dark hair and long eyelashes. They each have their head tilted to the left. My God, she loves them so much her heart aches. Who’d have thought Tessa Virtue would become mother to four kids? Four incredibly amazing kids. Certainly not Tessa Virtue. 

‘I think this drive from Montreal to Ilderton was even worse. Never have I wanted to simultaneously murder all four of my children. There’s usually at least one of them whom I like’ she jokes. ‘Next time we are definitely flying to Montreal. Holy crap, they were such little ratbags this trip, weren’t they?’ she laughs and leans across the console to kiss his jaw.

He purses his lips, tilts his head and nods in contemplation.

‘So many reasons why that drive was crap, eh?’ he moans. ‘Where do I start? I think it was mostly that a seven hour trip took us ten and a half hours’.

‘What about Ashy needing nine toilet stops? Just unbearable’ she offers.

‘It was actually ten stops’.

‘In her defence, I think it was nine’ she clarifies. ‘The tenth was an opportunistic wee while we stopped for me to make that emergency tampon purchase’.

‘Fair call’ he nods. ‘Ugh, Tom discovering that all our programs were on YouTube, then asking why your nose is different in the earlier years’ Scott starts laughing. ‘Nicely handled by the way’.

‘Oliver being a consummate backseat driver and alerting you every time you exceeded the speed limit?’ she suggests. 

He groans. ‘How the do we turn off that function from the sat nav system so it doesn’t flash red when you’re speeding? If I hear the words ‘Dad, you’re speeding’ ever again I’m gonna lose my mind’.

She’s chuckling too. ‘James and his unrequested but happily shared encyclopaedic knowledge of eighteen wheel trucks. That was annoying as shit, wasn’t it?’

‘As the driver at the time, I especially loved Oliver screaming blue murder because James sneezed on him and got snot in his mouth. Not at all distracting.’

‘What about the 25km of unexpected of roadworks just outside Brockville’ she whines.

He picks up her hand and rubs her palm with his thumb. ‘Plus the lunch stop at the playground where Ash swore black and blue she lost her bangle only to find it in her jacket pocket after searching for 20 miserable minutes.’

‘Oh, and the horrendous, stealthy farting that none of those sneaky little fuckers would own up to’ she cackles.

‘My money is on Ashy as the culprit’ he responds decisively.

‘It’s always the little ones you’ve gotta watch’ she raises her eyebrows and cups his face before she kisses him.

She pulls back and gives him a coy smile. 

‘What’s going on? I know you’re gonna say something I should be worried about’ he smirks.

‘You wanna try for baby number five?’ she suggests with a shrug of her shoulders. 

He looks at her completely horrified. 

She dissolves in peels of laughter and rests her head on his shoulder. 

‘Not. Even. Funny’ he balks.

*

After waking four cranky, sleepy kids to remove them from the car, change them into their pyjamas and settle them into beds they’re enjoying a 2:30am beer and watching the hockey. They’re now too wired to sleep. Such is parenting life.

She’s snuggled into his side, rightfully claiming the space that is hers. He loves their multifaceted relationship - colleagues, parents, best friends, lovers. Above all else, equal partners in everything. But the best bit? The best bit is the unwavering sense of home he feels with her. He still craves her company and her touch. He still looks forward to seeing her when he’s not with her. 

He has his arm around her and his hand sitting just inside the waist band of her leggings, rubbing her hip.

‘Painful honesty. Is there any part of you that wants another baby?’ he looks in her eyes, searching for an unspoken answer.

‘Absolutely not’ she answers immediately moving to sit upright so she can see him better. ‘Should I be worried about where this conversation is going?’ her eyebrows high on her face and her brow crinkled.

‘Not in the slightest’ he reassures. ‘Thank God, me either. It was just on my mind after you joked about it in the car. As soon as we had Ashy I knew our family was complete. That door is shut, locked with a thousand padlocks’ he over-dramatically mimics a key turning in a lock.

‘So, what would you have done if I’d said I did want another baby?’ she enquires. He can see she’s genuinely curious to know the answer.

‘The usual. Talk it through together and work it out. That, and maybe self medicating with copious amounts of whiskey?’ He kisses her hair and silently thanks the universe they’re on the same page. ‘What would you have done if I wanted another baby?

‘Too easy. I’d have faked a headache every night for the next five years’ she laughs. He barks out a laugh too, then squeezes her to his chest.

‘Well, thank fuck our sex life survives! You know, I’m undeniably biased but think our family is perfect. You’re perfect, Sweetheart. I’m so in love with you,’ he puts their beers on the coffee table and returns to the couch to kiss her mouth slowly. 

‘Still?’ she teases when they come up for air. ‘After all this time?’

He feels an incredible sense of peace when he looks at her. She’s the centre of all the best parts of his life.

‘More than ever’ he breathes.

*

The smooth running of the Virtue-Moir household is disrupted when she receives a call from Ashlynn’s preschool teacher, asking if she and Scott can come up for a meeting.

‘There’s no way this is a good thing, is it?’ Scott asks as they pull into the preschool car park.

‘Definitely not’, she sighs.

They trudge into the preschool like recalcitrant teenagers heading off to see the school principal. Because that’s pretty much what they’re doing.

‘Best game face’ she whispers to him as they approach the reception desk. He squeezes her hand and they plaster on their media faces.

After a short wait, the head teacher, Miss Kristy invites them into her office. It’s a bright, friendly space. There is a large white desk and the room is painted in pastel colours. Kids’ artwork and her qualifications are framed on the wall behind her desk. The large floor to ceiling glass window overlooking the playground has been painted with sea creatures and seaweed, it looks like a huge aquarium as the light streams through. She assumes it is supposed to be comforting. Right now, it’s simply suffocating.

Miss Kristy begins, ‘Mr and Mrs Moir...’

‘Please, Scott and Tessa’, Scott interrupts.

‘Thank you. Scott and Tessa, I appreciate you both coming in today. I wanted to share with you some of Ashlynn’s behaviour that has become, um, somewhat concerning’. The teacher expectantly looks between them, she thinks Miss Kristy is trying to gauge if they have any idea what this could be about. They do not. Is their kid a biter? Is that what this is about? She feels sick at the thought. 

‘Oh, fuck’, Scott sighs.

‘Yes, and unfortunately it’s causing concern for the parents of some of her little friends too’ Miss Kristy continues.

‘Shit, shit, shit’ she replies to Miss Kristy and her heart sinks. What the fuck could Ashy have done? She’s such an angel at home.

‘Yes, well, you see, both you’re responses there, it is kind of the problem’ she smiles weakly.

What? They both stare blankly at each other, then at Miss Kristy, willing her to continue.

‘It’s her language. She’s very fond of the f-bomb. Impressively, her use of the word is context appropriate and quite creative. But it’s not very age appropriate. And the other children are copying her. Both here at preschool and at home. We’ve had four families complain about Ashlynn’s swearing’.

‘Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck’ she breathes.

‘Ah, yes. Tessa, that’s actually one of her most commonly used expressions’ Miss Kristy notes. ‘It’s quite jarring hearing that kind of language spoken in her angelic little voice’.

She’s at a loss over how to respond, Miss Kristy has reprimanded both their daughter and her and Scott. What’s the best thing to say? But Scott immediately goes into ‘disarm and charm’ mode. She’s seen him engage this mode hundreds of times over the years. It has a very high success rate. Go, husband, go chants her internal monologue. 

‘Miss Kristy, we really appreciate your care for Ashlynn and you bringing this to our attention. We can see the significance of this issue’. He’s giving his best Moir smile, the one with the scrunchy eyes, and she can tell Miss Kristy is going weak at the knees.

‘We know that this kind of language isn’t appropriate for a three year old. We haven’t heard her use that language at home. But we will act on this immediately, and we’d really like you to apologise to the other parents on our behalf. We’d also like you to telephone us straight away if you hear Ashlynn use this language again. How does that sound?’ Scott looks at her hopefully.

‘That sounds like an excellent plan’ Miss Kristy preens.

*

‘Motherfucking shitballs’ she says in the safety of their car ‘How embarrassing. This is atrocious. Fuuuuuuuuuuck! Although, is it terrible to confess I’m also a tiny bit proud. Miss Kristy said ‘context appropriate and creative’. Way to go Ash!’ she laughs.

‘Virtch, shut up about being proud. This is fucking serious’, he pleads. ‘We’re going to parenting hell. And we’ve used no less than four swear words since we got in the bloody car. I think we both know why we find ourselves in this position’.

‘This never happened with the boys,’ she recalls, ‘what’s different?’

‘I don’t know and don’t care. I just don’t want my little lady to become ‘That swearing kid from preschool’, he says in a sincere tone.

‘I can hear my poor mother mocking me from her grave. She was always reminding me not to swear in from of the kids’ she sighs.

He grabs her hand gives it a quick kiss before giving her a small look that tells her that he knows the death of her mum is still very raw.

He starts the car. ‘OK, let’s trouble shoot the crap out of this clusterfuck’ he turns into the street and taps her thigh. ‘Ideas. Let’s go’ he encourages.

‘Naughty step?’ she suggests.

‘The naughty step is a bullshit disciplinary tool, Tess. It’s like saying, oh dear, you’ve been disobedient, go and lounge on the fucking back steps in the sunshine. It’s not a punishment Tess, it’s a holiday’.

‘Well we’ve gotta find her cryponite. What’s going to really disappoint her if we temporarily remove it from her little world?’ she asks.

They both stare out the windscreen, the wheels ticking over. Ash is a hard nut to crack, she’s so easy going. Then the penny drops and they suddenly look to each and say the answer in unison

‘Skating’.

*

They get home to a quiet house. It’s very rare they’re home alone in the daylight. 

‘This seems a bit 2019ish, eh? In the kitchen by ourselves on a weekday?’ she observes and snakes her arms around him from behind. ‘Nobody else but us’.

She kisses the back of his neck while pulling out his button-down from where it is tucked into his pants. She wants him. She always does. She wants to take advantage of the opportunity to fuck him somewhere other than their bedroom. 

‘It makes me think about all the non-parenting type stuff we’ve gotten up to in here’. She slips her hands around him and starts to undo his belt buckle. She thinks back to how many times he’s taken her on the kitchen counter, the cold marble a stark contrast to his warmth. Each and every time a good memory.

She whispers quietly, sweetly in his ear. ‘Tell me you wanna fuck me as much as I want to fuck you’. Her soft voice at odds with her sexy words. She knows the juxtaposition will set him on fire.

He groans and quickly turns in her arms, surging forward to kiss her. He cups her face and moves a leg between her legs. His tongue dances in her mouth while she grinds down on his leg. Things are escalating quickly, exactly as she planned.

‘I wanna fuck you as much as you wanna fuck me’ he pants into her mouth. ‘Take your clothes off’ he instructs.

She kicks off her shoes and tears off her jeans and underwear. He gives her a shit-eating grin and does the same. His erect cock drawing her eye. She subconsciously licks her lips.

‘What are you gonna do now?’ she says with her sexiest smile.

‘Balls in your court, Virtch. What are YOU gonna do now?’ he gloats.

A half-naked Mexican stand off is happening in their kitchen. And she’s completely onboard with it. She is fizzing with want, aching for him to put his hands on her body.

Wordlessly, she falls to her knees. He reaches back and grabs the countertop. His head falls to his chest and he runs his hand softly along her ear.

‘Sweetheart’ he moans. ‘Best answer ever’.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a nothing chapter, eh?


End file.
